twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Esme’s Diary (Chapter 29: Payback)
Dear Diary, “Not far now,” Edward said as we sped through the woods. It was the middle of the night and usually I wouldn’t have been able to see a thing in the dim barely moonlit sky, but tonight I could see everything — which was probably a good thing at the speed I was running. I was so lucky that Edward had taken the time to check things out before we came here. The last thing I wanted was to bump into old friends or family. “I’ve told you that won’t happen, he has moved.” Edward smiled, reassuring me. After some time Edward began slowing. In the distance I could see the downstairs light of a house shining. Crouching down near the house, I asked Edward how we should proceed. “Slowly. He deserves to pay for what he did to you.” His face was hard like stone. Walking slowly towards the house, Edward informed me that Charles is on his own. “What do you mean ‘On his own’? Who else would be there, Edward?” I asked slightly taken back by his emphasis on the word own. “He has remarried since you left Esme; his new wife is visiting her parents tonight.” As we walk I take a moment to consider how I feel about this new information. Does he treat her how he treated me? Was he still that cruel man I ran from? Quickly I asked Edward the one question that would prevent me from following through with whatever plan Edward had in place. “Does he have any children now, Edward?” I stop as I look up at him. Edward turns to look at me with a small smile on his face “No Esme, no children. But he loves her. He was in love with her before he married you. When I found him I took time to listen to his mind; he has always loved her but she cannot bare his children yet, although that does not matter to him.” I stand frozen to the spot. Unable to look at Edward, I stared at the ground as the rage began to boil. How dare he? If he didn’t love me then fair enough, I hadn’t loved him either, but he didn’t need to treat me the way he had, humiliated me. He didn’t need to MURDER my Johnathon. He could have just divorced me, at least then we could both have been happy. I was seething. Now it was time, my turn for revenge. And trust me, he’s going to pay. “Let’s go,” I growled furiously as I thrust my head in the air and began to walk at a faster pace towards the house, each determined step bringing me closer to revenge. I could feel the stillness of the woods around me. It was as though mother nature was expecting me. As I reach the path leading to his house I stop, taking a few steps back, breathing slowly. Edward stares at me with a confused look on his face. “If I’m going to do this properly I don’t want to lose control . . . too much,” I relay to Edward in my head as an explanation. He merely nods to show his understanding. “Slowly,” Edward whispers. “Okay.” Retracing the last few steps I made, I return to the door leading into the back of his house. One last look at Edward. “This is it.” Edward smiles in encouragement. I can do this; this is what I have been waiting eighteen months for — my revenge. “Is that you darling?” Charles inquired. How had he heard us? We hadn’t made a sound. Had we? Edward shook his head. I decided to use this to my advantage. Calmly I pulled the latch on the door and slowly pushed the door open. “Mmm hmm,” I replied. I could smell his blood; I could hear it pumping around in his despicable veins. As I enter the kitchen he looks up at me, his mouth gapes open in complete shock at the sight of me. Very briefly he looks pained; that is the one look I cannot fathom, how is he pained? Then he notices Edward walk in behind me and his fork drops onto the plate. “What the hell? Esme? What are you doing here I thought you were. . . .” He stumbled looking for the last word. “Dead?” I smirk, finishing his sentence. “No Charles, I am not dead. Did you know that I was pregnant when you killed Johnathon? DID YOU!?” I shout at him, all the emotions catching up with me. “I– I . . . ” he mumbles. I can’t even allow him to mutter another ridiculous attempt at justifying his actions, instead I spring into action. Grabbing him by the throat I throw him out of his chair across the kitchen so that he slams into the wall. “Don’t you DARE try to justify your actions to me Charles,” I hiss at him as he clambers around the kitchen trying to keep a safe distance between me and him. Crouching low I stalk him, hunting him. “Es–Esme, please, please don’t . . . ” “Remember all those things you did to me, Charles? The way you treated me? Do you remember those things Charles? Because I do, and now it is time for you to pay for everything you did. For Johnathon. For Robert. For me.” He stared at me unable to believe his eyes and ears. “You ruined my life Charles, and now I shall ruin yours.” Crouching down lower I moved in closer. “Esme?” Edward whispers so softly only I can hear him. Lunging forward I grab Charles by his clothes, pulling back one hand to strike the first blow as Edward sucks his breath in in shock. The door flings open and there, in the doorway stands a woman, shock turns to anger as she registers what is happening. “Nooooo!” she screams, and then shocks all of us as she leaps at me in a vain attempt to save Charles. Natural instinct takes over and before I even have a chance to think about how to react my hand has hit Charles across the face launching him across the room. In a split second I turn to defend myself against this reckless woman, forgetting that Edward is there to help. I must try to keep a handle on my emotions, my thirst. As I grab her, her eyes widen in shock at the strength I possess. Focusing entirely on her I barely notice the pained screams from Charles begging me to stop. I sink my teeth into her neck as she writhes around trying to loosen my grip on her. I can feel the life being sucked out of her. She tastes all right, better than all right. Her screams begin to fade as the blood drains out of her. I hadn’t meant to hurt her, just Charles. But this will hurt him in the worst possible way. My love for his love. “Esme?” I finally hear Edward say my name. Pulling away, I look down at the lifeless body laying on the floor, an innocent woman, a hole in her neck, her skin translucent and her eyes still wide open with fear. Hearing a whimper from behind me, I turn to see Charles’ eyes shooting between me and the lifeless corpse of his lover. Blood is pouring from the left side of his face. In my haste to knock him out of the way I had actually ripped away the skin from that side of his face. His flesh underneath the skin exposed. He’ll be lucky to survive, and if he does he shall suffer the loss of his love and his face. I am finished here, but strangely I find it difficult to move from the spot. “Edward,” I whisper, allowing him to take my arm and gently pull me from the house. We don’t speak the entire trip back. I want to think about my actions. The way I behaved was nothing like me. The pain and torture I had experienced at the hands of that man had all boiled over the top. I thought I had dealt with those emotions after the change, but obviously not. The moment I had seen him the memories all flooded back. Never will I allow myself to lose control again. Esme x Source: Esme's Diary (Pay Back) Category:Blog posts